<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ring In The New Years by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471278">Ring In The New Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Established Hosie, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, Soft one shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to ring in the new years!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ring In The New Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Years!! (It's still the 31st here)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie and Hope are preparing for New Years Day, and Hope decided to stay with the Saltzmans for the Holidays. </p><p> </p><p>"So," Hope says as she and Josie start to prep up the dining room with New Year Eve decorations. "Are you hoping for a better year?" She asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Josie replies. "It's just going to feel like any other year. But hey, maybe I won't fuck it up this time."</p><p> </p><p>Hope softens. "Jo…"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Josie asks as she stops preparing the dining room for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"Jo, what did we talk about?" Hope says gently. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't remember." Josie says as she sits in a chair and pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Hope pulls up a seat next to her. "Baby." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Josie says again. "I did fuck up this year, Hope." She says sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, my poor baby." Hope says as she wraps an arm around Josie. "I promise you, You did not fuck up this year." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I did." Josie groans. "I don't know why you even want to date me. I'm a mess and you deserve so much better." She says. "I mean there are a ton of guys and girls out there who are <em> dying </em> to go out with you." </p><p> </p><p>"Josie," Hope says. "I don't want them. I want you." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't deserve you." Josie says.</p><p> </p><p>Hope fake glares at her girlfriend. "If you say that again, Josie Saltzman, I'll have no choice but to attack you with kisses." </p><p> </p><p>Josie grins. "I don't deserve you, Hope Mikaelson." </p><p> </p><p>Hope giggles as she leans in and peppers Josie's face with kisses. She places one soft kiss on Josie's lips. "Yes you do." </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm… maybe one more kiss?" Josie says.</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiles and nods. "Okay." She leans in and they kiss again. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope." Josie says as she grabs Hope's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Hope asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to tell you something, but it might seem too early." Says Josie.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, you know you can tell me anything you want." Hope says.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Josie asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hope laughs. "Of course I'm sure. It's not like you're proposing to me." </p><p> </p><p>Josie nods. "Okay. Well, I know we've only been dating since Christmas, but Hope Mikaelson, I love you." </p><p> </p><p>Hope blushes a dark red and her heart stutters "You do?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do." Josie says. "Are you okay, Hope?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, yeah, I'm fine." Hope says. "It's just.. I love you too." </p><p> </p><p>Josie lights up. "You do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course I love you baby." Hope smiles. "God, I love you so much." </p><p> </p><p>"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Josie says as she sighs out in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Hope giggles again. "Of course I love you! Why would I not?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know, I mean we just started dating each other 6 days ago." Josie says. </p><p> </p><p>"But we've known each other for over ten years." Hope points out. "And for those ten years, I was already in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushes a little and  Hope melts at how cute Josie looks when her cheeks are red. "You were?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was, and I still am." Hope says. "Josie Saltzman, I'm deeply in love with you. Like, I'm so in love with you." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm in love with you too, Hope." Josie says softly. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them check the clock. "It's 15 minutes until midnight." Josie says. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I can't believe it." Hope says. "What do you want to do until midnight?"  Josie smirks and looks at her girlfriend, Hope gives her girlfriend a confused look. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>"We could take a shower." Josie says as she whispers into Hope's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Hope blushes a bright red, it matches the color of her hair. "W-What?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie giggles. "Gotcha." </p><p> </p><p>Hope pouts. "I hate you." </p><p> </p><p>Josie giggles again. "No you don't."</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Hope's cut off with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Hate-" She's cut off by another one.</p><p> </p><p>"You-" Hope says as she's cut off by one more. </p><p> </p><p>"No, you really don't." Josie grins. "As a matter of fact, you love me." </p><p> </p><p>Hope melts and she looks at Josie adoringly; "<em> Fine </em>." She says. "I do, I do love you. I love you because you're just so fucking cute." </p><p> </p><p>"I am cute, aren't I?" Josie grins with pride. </p><p> </p><p>"Tone it down with the ego there, babe." Hope laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Josie pouts and Hope has the urge to kiss her again, so she does. "You're mean." Josie whines.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, my poor baby." Hope says as she hugs Josie. "You know I think you're cute." </p><p> </p><p>"Am I really?" Josie asks as she gives Hope puppy eyes, knowing the tribrid can't resist them. Her pink lips stretched out in a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Hope giggles as she peppers her girlfriend's face with kisses again. "The cutest." </p><p> </p><p>The two of them check the clock again. "Oh, look, we only have ten minutes left." Josie says.</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiles. "I can't believe it's almost the new year." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm ready for this year to be over." Josie says with a loud sigh. "There's only one good thing that came out of this year."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Hope asks as she cocks her head with curiosity. "And what's that?" </p><p> </p><p>Josie smiles and holds Hope's hand. "Finally getting to know what it feels to hold the whole world in my hands." </p><p> </p><p>"What? How can you hold the entire world in your hands?" Hope asks.</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes. She cups Hope's cheeks. "See? I'm holding the whole world in my hands."</p><p> </p><p>Hope blushes. "Oh." She says shyly. </p><p> </p><p>Josie giggles. "God, you're so cute."</p><p> </p><p>Hope pouts and blushes again. "I'm Hope Mikaelson, the <em> daughter </em> of the <em> great evil </em> . I am <em> not </em> cute!" </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine." Josie says. "You're right, I'm sorry you're not cute." She says. "Because You are absolutely <em> adorable </em>." </p><p> </p><p>Hope groans as her blush gets darker and she covers her face. "Stappp" she whines. </p><p> </p><p>Josie laughs. "Come on Hope. Own up to your adorableness." She says as she removes Hope's hand from her face. </p><p> </p><p>"No." Hope pouts. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby." Josie laughs. She checks the clock. "5 minutes until midnight baby." </p><p> </p><p>Hope perks up "yay!" She says. </p><p> </p><p>"So." Josie says. "Can I ask you something?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hope asks curiously. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I be your new year's kiss?"  Josie asks. </p><p> </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes. "Of course you can!" </p><p> </p><p>They check the clock again. "Two minutes." Hope whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Josie whispers back. Just as they're about to kiss again.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy New Years!" Someone shouts as they come downstairs into the kitchen, causing Hope and Josie to pull away.</p><p> </p><p>"Must you ruin our kiss every time, Lizzie?" Josie whines.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lizzie laughs. "What kind of sister would I be if I don't bother my sister and her girlfriend every once in a while." </p><p> </p><p>Hope and Josie roll their eyes. "One more minute, Hope." Josie says.</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Hope replies. </p><p> </p><p>The three girls begin the countdown.</p><p> </p><p>"10…"</p><p> </p><p>"9…"</p><p> </p><p>"8…"</p><p> </p><p>"7…"</p><p> </p><p>"6…"</p><p> </p><p>"5…"</p><p> </p><p>"4…"</p><p> </p><p>"3…"</p><p> </p><p>"2…"</p><p> </p><p>"1…"</p><p> </p><p>The clock changes to midnight.</p><p> </p><p>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The three girls shout in sync.</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Josie lean in and kiss, their kiss is soft and passionate. </p><p> </p><p>Hope pulls back. "Happy New Years, Josie."</p><p> </p><p>Josie smiles. "Happy New Years, Hope." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>